puppy love in the rain
by xXAngie-ChanXx
Summary: Kiba and Sakura meet in the rain one night. Kiba has something to ask Sakura. What will he ask her, and why is he blushing so much? what will Sakura say? This summery is bad, but the story itself is waay better! Please R&R! Enjoy!


_**Me: Hello everyone! here is my first one-shot of KibaSaku! i really hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Sakura: Babygirl362 dose NOT own anything from naruto**_

_**Kiba: Yup, she only wishes.**_

_**Me: ...Kiba... **_

_**Kiba: Uh Oh...**_

_**Sakura: Umm Kiba, you better run...**_

_**Kiba: ON WITH THE STORY!! -Runs-**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

On one dark and rainy night, a certain ANBU Captain, Sakura Haruno was walking in the rain. Her Pink locks drenched with the tears the sky cryed. Her Bright green eyes were red from lack of sleep after healing countles ninja's at the hospitle. Slowly she made it home, soothed by the thought of being out of the rain, and into warm clothes in her nice warm bed. She smiled at the thought. Turning down the block, her house came into view. She picked up her speed and wasnt looking when suddenly she came smashing into a hard chest. She was about to fall, when she felt too strong arms go around her waist, keeping her from falling.

Staring up at the person who caught her, she saw that the person was a male, wearing a grey hoodie, with the hood all the way up, covering his face. He wore black baggy pants, with chains, and she herd barking from behind him. Curiously she tryed to look at his shadowed face, but failed miserably, beacause of three reasons:

**one: the hood was covering his face.**

**two: the rain was in her eyes**

**and three: her face was crushed to his chest.**

"Sakura! Holy crap, im sorry! I wasnt looking where I was going!" Said the stranger.

"Umm... Do I know you?" Sakura asked, still trying to see who the shadow is.

"Oops, hang on" He said as he pulled his hood off his head, showing dark brown, messy hair, Cat-Like eyes, and two red triangles in his cheeks.

"Oh, Kiba, its you" Sakura said with a smile, Clearly glad it was one of her friends she had bumped into.

"Yup its me" Kiba replied with a smile, but started blushing when he found out what position they were in. Sakuras head was to his chest, holding his arms for suport, and his arms sucured around her waist. He guessed that Sakura knew their position, because she was blushing a dark red. Quickly letting her go, he blushed some more.

"BARK!" Akamaru Yelped asking for attention.

"Akamaru!" Sakura cooed as she started petting and hugging the dog. Silently Kiba was envious, as he watched his best friend be spoiled with hugs from a beautiful ninja he has secreatly had a crush on ever since they were Jonin, when he found out that she loved wolves, which is Kiba's favorite animal _**(A.N. And Mine )**_ Kiba also found out that they had alot incomin, like their favorite color, season, food, hobbies, and more! Kiba was in his own world, thinking about the Cherry Blossom, when he was snaped back to reality when he saw her waving her hand infront of his face, calling his name.

"Kiba!" Sakura said again, clearly worried about her dog-like friend.

"Huh? Im sorry Sakura, what did you say?" Kiba asked trying to be polite.

"I said, what are you doing out here so late, and in the rain?" She Asked

"Well.. Umm.. " Kiba said, Blushing at what he was really doing by Sakura's house..

_FLASH BACK! _

_Kiba was walking to the Konoha Gates, after completing a mission, with his Ninja dog trailing behind. It was raining. Great. Kiba never liked the rain. it got him wet. And he hated water. It always made him sad, Because When it rains, the sun dosnt show, and he loved how the suns rays felt on his golden brown skin. Even thow it was raining, Kiba completly ignored the fact that he was getting wet. His thoughts were on a certain Pink haired ANBU. It is true that he has fallen inlove with her, but was too shy to ask her out. _

_"Thats it! Im gonna ask her out, right when I get into Konoha! i dont care if its raining!" Kiba said as he started running towards the Konoha Gates with his Dog running after him_

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

Sakura put her hand on Kibas Forehead to check his tempreture, earning another blush from the dog-nin.

"Kiba, are you ok?" Sakura asked worried.

"Yea, im ok, why?" Kiba asked still red in the face.

"Because your turning red, is everything alright?" She asked again.

"Umm...Can I ask you something?" Kiba started.

"Yea, What is it Kiba?" Sakura asked

Kiba blushed more, and slowly bent down, and kissed Sakura gently on the lips.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on a blushing Sakuras, and asked,

"Sakura Haruno, will you go out with me?" Kiba asked while blushing a dark red.

"Yes. I would love to, Kiba" Sakura said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him deeply.

Kiba kissed her until they both needed breath. than he whispered in her ear,

"_I Love you."_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**THE END!!**_

_**A.N. Ok people! how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Sakura: Please R&R**_

_**Kiba: Yea, it only takes a couple seconds!**_

_**Me: Pwease? -shows you puppy dog eyes-**_

_**Kiba and Sakura: Awwwww, how can you say 'no' to that?**_

_**Kiba: Well, have a nice day!**_


End file.
